A technique for determining drowsiness of a driver of a vehicle based on physiological information such as a temperature of the driver, for example, and operation amount of the driver while the driver is driving the vehicle is known. Such technique is disclosed, for example, in JP2014-223271A, JP2007-233479A, JP2005-186657A and Hideaki Yamaguchi, et al., “Effects of Vibratory Stimulation-induced Kinesthetic Illusions on Driver's Drowsiness”, Proceedings of Technical Session Presentations in 2016 JSAE Annual Spring Congress, Society of Automotive Engineers of Japan, May 2016, No. 67-16S, p. 1671-1676.
According to the aforementioned technique, expected drowsiness of the driver is not determinable, which may lead to difficulty in restraining occurrence of drowsiness, i.e., restraining drowsiness before it occurs.
A need thus exists for an awakening support apparatus, an awakening support method and awakening support program which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.